Strangers
by The Peninsula
Summary: Bella and Edward play strangers... But not for long... One shot lemon


Bella and Edward play strangers… Not for long…

I own nothing twilight but the books.

EPOV

I was already straining through my pants. It had been an excruciating three hours since I had last seen my love, my Bella. But as always, I could deny her nothing.

And, if I was being entirely truthful and introspective, this was one of my fantasies, as well.

To meet Bella as a stranger and take her.

I found this fantasy thoroughly satisfying; meeting in a bar, under the pretense of never having met.

Again I glanced at my watch and experienced a sharp pain of with drawl from the pull of her very presence.

I had not seen her prepare for the evening, and was not able to know her thoughts until she allowed me privy to them.

I stood in the dark parking lot outside of the Cobra club, leaning against my motorcycle, - I had invested well in my props - tugging lightly at my leatherjacket, an abnormally human nervous habit.

I scanned the lot once again in anticipation to see my love.

I imagined her in leather…

The excitement was alight to my very core.

My pants felt tighter than ever before.

And suddenly the slight discomfort in my pants fell away and my breathing hitched.

I saw her. I let out a breath I had not realized that I was holding.

She looked even better than I had expected.

Being separated from Bella always made me realize that my memories of her - while being absolutely crystal in my mind – were always thoroughly lacking.

A flash of insight streaked across my mind as I fell upon a stark realization, and then I saw that under her jacket was a perceptible hint of nipple. My realization was gone…. She was wearing no bra underneath her sheer lace cami.

I gulped.

BPOV

I silently gasped as I saw him. He was perfection; my eyes languidly traveled along his body. The leather jacket was tight enough to make out his effortlessly strong form, his dazzling skin was illuminated in the parking lot by a passing car on the street. His long legs were encased in dark pants; his tousled bronze hair was temporarily flattened as he pulled a hand through it, a breeze caught the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up along his taut white stomach.

With the breeze I knew that he had caught my scent.

He looked up and grinned; then thinking better of it he tried to hide the smile and leaned effortlessly against his motorcycle.

EPOV

I saw her before I smelled her.

And in an attempt of tearing my eyes away from her sheer, black lace top , my eyes headed south to her legs, they were covered in the tightest leather leggings I had ever seen. They clung to every curve of her body. On her feet were chunky studded black heels.

My breathe hitched again when I took stock of her little leather jacket, it was miniscule.

Her hair was dark and wavy as always.

Her blood red lips curled up into a smile as I saw her appraise me.

She cocked one eyebrow, as if she was as pleased with what she saw as I was with what I saw.

She began to walk at a painfully slow human pace while digging through her pockets, she pulled out a single cigarette and lit it with zippo bright silver lighter.

Thankfully, she did not inhale. She knew I would not approve.

BPOV

I knew the cigarette was a bit much but I wanted to get into character. Alice had spent quite some time teaching me how to hold the delicate cigarette without snapping it in my hand. It was also Alice who assured me that when role playing props were important.

I was surprised and impressed when I saw Edward leaning against his motorcycle.

Apparently he was as into this as I was.

I finally reached him, knowing that if I even thought about inhaling he would go mental.

I still seemed too fragile to him.

Even with my newborn strength he worried.

I pulled my shield back.

I knew that if we were playing supposed strangers that he would naturally hear my thoughts.

I tingled with excitement at the thought of how I could tease him.

_What a sexy man_

He stiffened as I purposely brushed against him on my way to the entrance of the club. I knew it was an attempt in vain to even try to make it to the club but we were trying to keep up some sort of pretense.

I tried to think of a line that I could use on him that a stranger would use but I could think of nothing that didn't sound cheesy or distasteful.

As I compiled a list in my mind I heard Edward chuckle listening to me going through the various options.

I pulled out another cigarette from my pocket, delicately fingering the little cancer stick.

"Do you have a light?" I parted my lips and looked at Edward in an attempt to convey how much lust I was feeling at finally fulfilling this fantasy.

"No. I don't smoke" He shrugged apologetically, while his eyes ran appreciatively over where my coat had exposed my bare breasts.

"That's a shame." I had fully intended on somehow continuing along my path realizing that I had no idea how to seduce a stranger, even if that stranger was my husband. I felt a panic wash over me as I realized that I was failing in this fantasy, I steeled myself and looked Edward dead in the eye.

"Hot." Was all I said as I peeled away jacket.

"Yeah." He agreed, repeating the same motion of taking off his jacket.

"Well… I better…" I nodded in the direction of the club.

"I'm meeting some friends." I finished with.

His eyes looked like melted butterscotch as he dared me to leave.

"I'm going now". I took a step to put myself dangerously close to him.

"You would not want to keep your friends waiting, it would be rude". He breathed in my ear, stepping forward to close the final space between our bodied.

His teeth grazed my ear and his hands pulled me tighter against his body.

I kissed his neck and nipped at him.

I sucked his collarbone.

_Do you have a name?_

"Edward." He chocked out gruffly, in the process of running his hands over my body.

It was a trick and he had fallen for it.

I pulled away in an attempt to make myself look horrified.

"What did you just say?" I pushed him to an arms length and peered at him suspiciously.

He still didn't get it.

"You asked me for my name." He looked confused.

"No, I didn't."

It clicked.

"I see, well. Perhaps we should exchange first names."

"Bella." I smiled at him.

"Edward, again."

_Sexy name. _

With that he pulled me flush against him. He began kissing me, catching my bottom lip between his two, sucking on my tongue, biting and teasing me.

I pressed myself against him.

He trailed his kisses down to my neck as he kicked the bike from out behind him, walking deliberately slowly towards the wall of the Cobra.

I hitched my legs up so that I was coiled against his body.

I kissed him fully now.

A shock of electricity ran through my core every time that Edward stroked my legs through the leather. When I clawed at his shirt she began pressing me harder against his body.

EPOV

Bella's very touch ignited sparks within me. Her kisses tasted so sweet and they made my head swim with a warm, hot feeling.

I could occupy myself for days with her lips, her top lip, a cupids bow; fuller than her lower lip.

I was trying to press her as close to my body as possible but it never seemed close enough.

I wanted flesh on flesh.

I turned so that her back was pressed against the building. She released her legs from around me and began stroking me through my pants.

Her hands hesitant.

I pressed into her to let her know that her touch could be harder and stronger.

I occupied myself with her lace clad chest pinching her, massaging her while she moaned into my mouth.

Finally, I was sick of the lacy fabric's interference with her skin so I ripped it off.

I broke our kiss and went to lay kisses along her collarbone and between her breasts.

Bella started lifting the hem of my shirt conveying that she wanted it off. I broke away from her long enough to rip it off.

I sighed as her skin melted against mine.

_Edward…. I want you. _

I shivered at the sound of her voice in my head. I would never get used to being privy to her most private and secret thoughts.

It elicited the need from me to say I love you.

"I love you." I whispered as I began tugging at her skintight pants.

"Edward…" Bella pulled away from me, searching my face.

I realized my mistake way too late.

Strangers don't say I love you to each other. Especially not in dark parking lots, pressed up against walls topless.

Bella looked brazenly at me. I sensed her struggling to compose herself.

She leaned in and biting gently along my chin, she whispered

"I guess I'll just have to shut you up."

Once again she covered her hot mouth with mine.

I pushed her hard against the wall, hard enough to perhaps leave the outline of her body in the old bricks of the building.

Her hands quickly unzipped me.

I ripped her pants off her body. She was standing before me completely naked save for her sandals and a tiny pair of sheer black lace boy shorts.

From deep inside me a growl escaped.

BPOV

Edward stood for a few long seconds just gazing at me.

If I were still human I might have found this expression terrifying, but now I knew that this was the look of sheer ecstasy that crossed his face before he ever entered me.

I knew that in his mind, Edward was going over all the thousands of ways that he could ravish me.

And then he closed his eyes and stepped forward, letting his senses completely take him over.

He stripped off my panties in one quick swipe of his hand. With the other hand he pushed me against the building

Hunting and sex are very paralleled for vampires. The senses are both heavily involved I've learned. There are natural instincts to follow. A rhythm, a movement, a particular bite. They were all instinctual now. I knew exactly where to touch Edward because my body told me.

I gripped Edward tightly to me as I curled my legs around him while he pressed my back sharply against the building.

He positioned himself and entered me, hard. I gasped and threw my head against the building, tightening myself around him, pressing harder into him.

He pulled out, and then entered again and again.

His lips crushing mine, sucking onto them.

He nuzzled me as he tried to push further and deeper, repositioning himself.

We kissed wetly and deeply, opening our mouths to each other.

I slammed against his hips and he would slam right back. My back arched into him my body willing him deeper. One of his hands fell to my side and slithered back up to my breast, he massaged me, pinching my nipple, making me more and more excited as he thrust.

I pressed my hand into his firm back to temperate the rhythm although it proved unnecessary.

With his other hand he covered my mouth, I hadn't realized how loud I had been moaning until I realized how quiet it had become.

I reached over and placed my hand over his mouth and he began to push into me, deeper and harder than I had ever thought possibly, I was crying out against his hand, and the vibrations of his own voice against my hand assured me that he was close.

I wrapped my legs tight around his waist, creating friction by running deep circles that made his moan and lick my hand.

The sounds he made sent me right to the edge. I moaned right back into his hand

He sped up and with several final thrusts he pushed me hard against the building, massaging me hard, until he pulled his hand away to position it beside me onto the building giving him just enough leverage to push into me deeper, creating enough friction to make us both moan at the contact. He pulled out one more time and repeated the motion, with me grinding hard into him, racking my fingers down his back.

I came hard, crying out into his hand.

He came just as hard.

He removed his hand and I playfully bit his shoulder.

We disentangled, and I realized that I was naked.

Edward chuckled as he pulled up his pants, and fastened his belt.

He leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Well that was all I was looking for, see you later."

He turned and I swiftly grabbed his shoulder.

"You're lucky we're married or else I might not have packed a change of clothes for you."

He smirked at me.

"It's just a shame I didn't marry a better actor."

His face fell momentarily as he lightly tossed me a package of similar clothes to the ones I had been wearing earlier.

"There's always next time."

He shot me my favorite crocked smile.

I shook my head.

"How did you-" Edward cut me off.

"Alice."


End file.
